Star Trek Memories
(hardcover) | Pages = 320 | ISBN = 0060177349 (hardcover) ISBN 0061092355 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = William Shatner | ABRunTime = 4 hours, 24 mins | ABPublisher = Harper Audio | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 1559947837 }} :For the video of the same name, see ''William Shatner's Star Trek Memories.'' Summary ;From the back cover :Recall the glory days of the original ''Star Trek, with the book that goes where no memoir has gone before...'' :Beginning in as something a little out of the ordinary for prime-time TV, and suffering from shaky ratings throughout its entire run, '''Star Trek' went on to spend the better part of the next three decades exploding into a worldwide, billion-dollar industry. How did this happen? What made the show so unique that it spawned a devoted global following?'' :While many books have attempted to tell the real, behind-the-scenes ''Trek story, the tale can best be told through the voice and privileged perspective of a man who actually lived through it all. That man is William Shatner (aka Captain James Kirk). Gathering his personal recollections along with those of Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, George Takei, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry and Star Trek's producers, designers, production crew and special effects wizards, William Shatner's Star Trek Memories is crammed with the backstage drama of the series' creation. Here, in the stars' and creators' own words, are such memories as:'' :* Shatner's and Nimoy's close friendship of almost thirty years. :* The outrageous practical jokes of ''Star Trek's cast, crew and especially Gene Roddenberry.'' :* The truth about Kirk and Uhura's first prime-time interracial kiss. :* Nichelle Nichols's surprising fan – who convinced her not to quit the show. :* What really happened to Yeoman Rand and Captain Pike? :* The fight with Harlan Ellison over – and how he ultimately helped to save ''Star Trek from cancellation.'' :* The full history of the overwhelming "Save ''Star Trek" campaign – which was only good enough to work for one final season.'' :Filled with heartfelt warmth and genuine fondness that can only exist among colleagues who have spent years together through thick and thin, ''Star Trek Memories also includes more than 120 photographs and illustrations (many of which appear for the first time in these pages). William Shatner's Star Trek Memories is the definitive reminiscence of the show that has become a true cultural phenomenon.'' Contents *Acknowledgments *Captain's Log *Origins *"The Cage" *Where No Man Has Gone Before *Amassing the Troops *On the Set: Lights, Camera and Plenty of Action *A Couple of Characters *The Grind *The Unsung Hero *Shots in the Dark *Opening Nights *Bigger Things *My Favorite Episode *The Dysfunctional Family *To Stay Or Not to Stay *Episode on the Edge *Season Two *Season Three *Captain's Epilogue Background * Shatner followed up this book in 1994 with Star Trek Movie Memories, a memoir of his experiences from the cancellation of TOS through the filming of Star Trek Generations. Category:Biography books Category:Audiobooks